


The Blythes' Latest Venture

by Thesunisinmypocket



Series: The Blythe Documentary [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Journalist Anne Shirley, Winnie's really nice btw, and Roy might just be a little jealous, i hope you like it though!, i kept smiling writing this because this is so ridiculous, mockumentary, teeth rotting fluff, unrealistic married life because they're just so loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: The documentary crew is back to take another look into the lives of Gilbert and Anne Blythe.(A mockumentary)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: The Blythe Documentary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746946
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	The Blythes' Latest Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a sequel to "Gilbert 'My wife' Blythe", so if you haven't read that one yet, please do. This story would make a lot more sense then. If you don't want to, that's fine too, I think it'd still be pretty clear. :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**“We’re rolling! We can start the interview.”**

**_Diana Barry, Charlie Sloane – 29, 29, Paediatrician, Paediatrician_ **

_“Oh yes, we have a new doctor in the paediatric ward with us. Her name is Winifred Rose and she just transferred here a few months ago. She’s extremely lovely and brilliant. There’s just one problem though. She’s got uhm… I don’t even know how to say it.” Diana Barry said as she looked at her friend and co-worker, Charlie Sloane._

_“She’s definitely got a crush on a married man. I think that’s what it is.” Charlie said._

_“Yeah, she uh, she definitely has a thing for Gilbert. It’s completely understandable. He’s welcoming and kind, not to mention so very smart.” The brunette woman remarked._

_“And it doesn’t help that he’s crazy handsome.” Charlie nonchalantly added._

**_Moody Spurgeon, Ruby Gillis – 26,26, Nurse, Nurse_ **

_“I think at this point Winnie doesn’t even hide that Gilbert’s swept her off her feet. I think everyone knows about her crush now. Well, except Gilbert.” Moody said, grinning, earning him a look from his girlfriend._

_“Since when have you started calling Dr. Rose ‘Winnie’? The blonde girl asked, her eyebrows furrowed._

_The camera zoomed in on Moody’s face, waiting for a response, but he never gave an answer._

**_Jane Andrews, Tillie Boulter, Josie Pye - 27,27,28, Nurse, Cardiologist, Cardiologist_ **

_“I feel that because Winifred and Gilbert aren’t that close, she hasn’t really been hit by his ‘I love my wife’ truck yet. But when she does, I think she’d get the message.” Josie said._

_“Dr. Rose would definitely get the message if she knew what’s been going on with the Blythes lately.” Jane said, grinning._

_“Ahh, it’s such good news that it makes me feel so bad for Winifred.” Tillie added._

**_Winifred Rose – 29, Paediatrician_ **

_“Hello, nice to meet you.” She said as she took a seat in the interview room. “If I may ask, what is this documentary about?” She asked, waiting for an answer._

_“Oh…” The blonde doctor’s eyes widened. “About Gilbert and his wife?” She nodded with a beautiful smile. “That’s lovely.” Winifred kept smiling that gorgeous smile of hers, but everyone can tell she was a bit sad about it. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes._

* * *

**_Muriel Stacy - 36, Head Editor_ **

_“When Anne told us, the whole office was so happy to hear it. As her boss, I’m very happy for her.” The blonde editor said wholeheartedly. “I can’t believe we didn’t notice it until she told us today. How silly of us." She shook her head._

**_Cole Mackenzie – 28, Production Artist_ **

_“I think Roy Gardner always thought he had a chance with Anne even though he knew she was married. After this morning though, I don’t think he’d be making any more moves.” Cole said, chuckling. He was definitely amused. “But besides that, I’m very happy for my best friend. And it’s crazy how she looks even more pretty now. I think it’s just unfair.”_

**_Roy Gardner – 29, Editor_ **

_“Yeah, really happy for Anne.” Roy said with a fake smile on his face._

* * *

**_Gilbert and Anne Blythe – 28,28, Cardiologist, Journalist_ **

_The young couple were looking adoringly at each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces before they turned to the documentary crew and said into the camera, “We’re having a baby!”_

A lot of people think it would be impossible for Gilbert and Anne Blythe to be happier than they were before but now that a small baby Blythe was on the way, people were once again proven wrong. They could be happier.

**_Anne Blythe_ **

_“I’m sorry, can you repeat the question?” She asked politely. “Oh, how did Gilbert react? Well, he always does this thing when he’s excited or when he’s particularly proud of me. He always screams my maiden name with enthusiasm. Kind of like, ‘SHIRLEY!’ or ‘NO WAY SHIRLEY!!!’ It’s always very sweet when he does that. And when I told him we were expecting, he shouted my name just like that. He also jumped up and down. His reaction was better than I hoped for.” Anne grinned._

**_Gilbert Blythe_ **

_“I’m so excited. I didn’t think I’d be this excited about anything, but I’m just very happy! I’m so proud of my wife, I know first trimesters are not easy, but she handled it like a champ. She’s in her second trimester now and she’s starting to show a little bit more.” He grinned, obviously proud and content. “The night Anne told me, it was after a long day at work and she had a solemn look on her face, so I got worried. I didn’t think I could handle any bad news after that long day, but turns out she was just nervous to tell me and there was no bad news at all. It definitely made my whole day and I was jumping up and down like a kid.”_

* * *

**_Bash and Mary Lacroix – 36,37, Nurse, Gynaecologist_ **

_“I’ve finally met Anne,” Mary said. “She’s officially my patient and I love her.”_

_“We’re very excited for Anne and Gilbert. I think she’s a great one.”_

_“You love her.” Mary said._

_“I do! I even think she deserves better than Blythe actually.” Bash said, making Mary laugh._

**_Jerry Baynard – 27, Nurse_ **

_“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!!” Jerry exclaimed. “And no, I don’t want to be that proper, uptight uncle. I want to be the ‘you can have your first drink under my roof’ type of uncle.”_

* * *

The camera crew followed Anne as she made her entrance to the hospital. She was having her ultrasound that day.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m late.” Gilbert came in running into the room after meeting his own patient. He took a seat next to Anne and held her hand.

“Hey there, don’t worry. We’re only just starting.” Anne said with a smile. She was really nervous, she hoped nothing was wrong with the small fetus.

“Ah, everything seems fine, Mrs. Blythe. There’s the head,” The ultrasound technician said, changing angles. “The arms, you can see all ten fingers” she changed the angle again. “The feet, all ten toes.” They could also hear the sound of the fetus’ heart beating. Gilbert’s eyes glowed and he was filled with fondness. He kissed Anne’s hand and the small action made her heart soar even more.

“The baby’s heart is healthy too.” The technician continued. “Since you’re 18 weeks along we can actually start telling the baby's sex. Would you like to know? I can look for a clearer image.” Listening to the offer, Anne quickly looked at Gilbert who was already looking at her.

“Do you want to know?” She asked, eyes full of wonder.

“I actually do.” He replied, nodding. “Do you?”

“Me too,” she smiled sweetly. The technician looked at them, not sure if she was touched or jealous by how loving Dr. Blythe and his wife were. It was the smiles the couple shared that always made other people either touched or jealous.

“Please tell us,” Gilbert said. The ultrasound technician smiled and said, “It’s a baby boy. Congratulations! I’ll print out the pictures for you.” She continued, leaving the couple for a moment.

Anne looked at Gilbert as he helped wipe out the ultrasound gel from her abdomen. He was grinning from ear to ear. “A boy, Gil!” She said, hugging him tightly. He kissed her head, hugging her back.

“I love you, Anne-girl.” He said when he let go, holding her face in his hands.

“I love you too.” She smiled.

“A boy!”

“We’re having a baby boy!” He kissed her forehead again.

They walked out of the room hand in hand and just as luck would have it, the couple bumped into Charlie, Diana, and Winifred.

“Anne!” Both Diana and Charlie said with a large smile on their faces. They went over to the couple and gave Anne a hug.

“Oh my God! You’re starting to really show now!” Diana said, excited for baby Blythe.

“Were you having an ultrasound?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, we just finished.” Anne smiled. As lovely as ever, Anne went over to the other paediatrician who was standing awkwardly behind Charlie and Diana. “Hello there. I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Anne.” She said, reaching her hand out.

“Hello Anne, I’m Winifred, but just call me Winnie” the blonde doctor smiled. “Is that Anne with or without an ‘E’?” She asked, looking at Anne’s abdomen. She was hit by a feeling of disappointment, but she knew she was a grown woman that could handle all this.

“Never forget the ‘E’,” Gilbert said, holding the redhead’s back. His comment made Anne smile as she turned her glance at him.

“Winnie’s the newest paediatrician in our team.” Diana said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Winifred.” Anne said.

“Please, I insist, just call me Winnie. Winifred’s too formal.” The blonde doctor smiled.

“Oh Anne! Can we see the ultrasound pictures?” Charlie asked. “How far along are you?”

Anne took out the pictures from her bag and gave it to Charlie. Diana quickly got closer to him so she could take a look too. Winifred also came closer to take a look, even if it was with less enthusiasm than Diana and Charlie’s.

“I’m 18 weeks along,” Anne said.

“Oh!” Diana exclaimed. “You should be able to know the sex now.”

“Did you find out or did you want to keep it a secret?” Winnie asked. She knew this was the baby her crush was having with another woman, but now that she’s met the redhead, she couldn’t help but feel fondness for the newest addition in the Blythe family.

“We decided that we wanted to know,” Gilbert said, his hand still on Anne’s back. He was never really touchy with anyone else. Seeing how touchy he was with Anne definitely surprised Winifred.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Diana said. “Can you tell us?!”

Anne nodded to Gilbert and he said it with a huge grin on his face. “We’re having a baby boy.” It made Diana and Winifred cover their mouths while Charlie made a fist pump up in the air.

“Congratulations you guys!” Diana came in and hugged both Anne and Gilbert. Charlie couldn’t help but join in. The Blythes laughed, feeling grateful for the amount of love they have in their lives. Anne looked at Winifred and signalled her to join in. With a smile and a little closure, the blonde paediatrician joined the group hug.

To a passerby, it would’ve looked like a weird group of doctors in their coats hugging a pregnant woman. But the joy they radiated could be felt throughout the whole hallway.

* * *

**_Diana Barry, Charlie Sloane, Winifred Rose_ **

_“We are so happy for them.” Charlie said, grinning from ear to ear._

_“I’m just so glad we ran into them just then. I feel honored being one of the first to know.” Diana added._

_“I thought that it would be weird, since I’m new here and all. But Diana’s right, I do feel honored that they were open enough with me to share that special news.” Winifred smiled and this time, it reached her eyes. Diana and Charlie shared a glance, knowing that Winifred was genuinely happy for the parents-to-be and that she had closure._

**_Jane Andrews, Ruby Gillis_ **

_“We heard Anne was here.” Ruby said. “Is it true they’re having a baby boy?” She asked excitedly. She was practically jumping in her seat._

_“I heard it was a boy too!” Jane grinned. “Ah I wished we were there to see her.”_

**_Jerry Baynard, Moody Spurgeon_ **

_“Ready to be an uncle?” Moody asked._

_“I was born ready, Moody!” Jerry exclaimed. “Can’t believe we’re having a baby boy.”_

_“Well he’s not technically ours, Jerry.”_

_“I guess you’re right,” Jerry said sadly._

**_Josie Pye, Tillie Boulter_ **

_“A BOY?” Tillie screamed._

_“That’s what I heard!” Josie replied with the same excitement._

_“He would be the most handsome baby in the world, I feel.” Tillie continued._

_“Yeah, it doesn’t matter if he looks like Anne or Gilbert, that baby is going to break hearts. He’d be beautiful. And that should mean a lot coming from me.”_

_“It really does! Josie’s not really fond of babies.”_

_“I am a cardiologist, not a paediatrician nor a gynaecologist for a reason.”_

**_Bash and Mary Lacroix_ **

_“The ultrasound technician told me,” Mary said in between laughing. “That Anne and Gilbert were looking so deep into each other’s eyes that she was jealous she didn't have a girlfriend to look at her that way."_

_Bash laughed at the comment._

_“They’re so sickeningly in love, it’s so adorable.” The gynaecologist kept laughing._

**_Gilbert Blythe_ **

_“News does travel fast in this hospital doesn’t it?” He smiled._

* * *

Back at her own office, Anne was just continuing with her work when Philippa Gordon and Cole Mackenzie came over to her desk.

“Anne!” Cole said. “How did it go?”

“Hello Cole,” Anne replied politely at her best friend. “Everything went fine.”

“Oh Anne, please tell us everything.” Philippa begged as she pulled a chair to sit on.

“Well, the baby’s healthy. Do you want to see the pictures?” She asked both her friends, not waiting for their answers before rummaging her bag to look for the pictures.

“Are you kidding me? Hell yes.” Cole said, taking the pictures from Anne's hands.

“Aww,” Philippa pouted. “This baby is going to be so beautiful, I can just feel it.” She smiled. “Are these the toes?” She asked, pointing to a part of the picture.

“Yeah,” Anne said with a smile, her eyes full of fondness.

“That’s so cute, the toes are all so small,” Cole replied. “When do you finally know the sex?”

“Gilbert and I found out today actually. The ultrasound technician told us.”

“OH MY GOD!” Cole and Philippa said.

“We’re having a boy.” The redhead grinned. Even though she’s said it many times today, to Marilla and to Matthew, to Diana, Charlie, and Winifred, it still felt surreal.

“CONGRATULATIONS ANNE!” Cole immediately hugged the mother-to-be before Philippa swooped in there too.

“Miss Stacy!” Philippa called out, just as Miss Stacy was passing by where they were from her afternoon break. “Anne just told us she’s having a baby boy!” Miss Stacy immediately came closer to the trio and congratulated the redhead.

“Oh Anne, I’m so happy for you,” the head editor said before hugging her. “You will be such a wonderful mother.”

“Thank you, Miss Stacy.” The redhead smiled.

“I do wonder why you came back into the office though. I thought I gave you the rest of the day off for your appointment.”

“I know, but I still have stuff to write. I may be in a more fragile state than most people are at the moment, but I’m not without important stories to write.” She said, making the head editor extremely proud for some reason.

“Okay then,” Ms. Stacy nodded. “I guess all of you should go back to work now.”

“Right, we’ll get right to it, Miss Stacy.” Cole said before they went their separate ways, but not before giving the redhead one last wink.

* * *

**_Philippa Gordon - 28, Editor_**

_“I can’t wait to meet him. I think I’d love him so much.”_

**_Muriel Stacy_ **

_“The only thing I can say is, this baby will have an extraordinary mother.”_

**_Cole Mackenzie_ **

_“I don’t care what anyone says, I will be the cool uncle. I will love him so much and that’s a promise."_

* * *

Philippa went back to her own desk which was not too far from Anne’s. Across her, Roy Gardner was typing with a lot more force than usual. The sound of his keyboard tapping was so loud.

“Did you hear?” Philippa asked, knowing full well that he did. She just wanted to tease him.

“Hear what?” Roy asked back, not looking up from his screen.

“Anne’s having a baby boy.” 

“Good for her,” he replied, still not looking up from his screen.

**_Roy Gardner_ **

_Roy sat down and didn’t say anything. He took a deep breath, looked at the camera, and let out a sigh._

* * *

**_Gilbert Blythe_ **

_“Today was certainly a big day for Anne and me. I’m just so proud of her. I know carrying a child is no easy task but she’s doing it with so much love and she never complains. She's amazing! I think I’m just really lucky. And I think our child will also be very lucky to have her as his mother.” Gilbert said as he nodded with a smile. The documentary crew’s seen Gilbert display all his different heart eyes before, so this wasn't new. Yet, that small evidence of love never seems to not amaze the people behind the cameras._

**_Anne Blythe_ **

_“I was really scared when I saw that little pink plus sign. I didn’t think I would ever be ready. But we’ve still got a few more months, so I’m slowly getting there. Throughout my relationship with Gil, I’ve never doubted his integrity and his commitment for a second, but I’m still so surprised by how involved he is in all of this. I just know he’s going to be the greatest dad in the world.” She paused for a moment. The gaze in her eyes showed that she was in awe of the man she was talking about. “I think the greatest gift I can give my child is having Gilbert Blythe as his dad.” A blush formed on Anne’s cheeks, making her glow brighter. Compared to her husband, Anne Blythe was more reserved with showing her emotions, but right at that moment, everyone working on the crew could see how fond she was with her partner. She loved him so much, words couldn’t really explain._

By 8 pm, the camera crew zoomed in on the Blythe house. They could see that Anne was admiring the night sky and the stars as she sat on their front porch. She was holding her ever growing bump. When Gilbert’s car pulled into the driveway, Anne stood up, ready to see him again. The young doctor came out with his bag slung on his shoulder, locked the car, and made a beeline to his wife. He had a huge smile on his face.

Again, it was hard to believe that a long-term couple could ever be this joyous after their honeymoon phase was over. But underneath the moonlight, on their front porch, Anne gave Gilbert a sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss, and the Blythes once again proved that they endure all odds.

The camera didn’t stop rolling until Gilbert closed the house’s front door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one, I know it's not perfect, it sure has a lot of faults, but I hope it provided some kind of joy or that it made you smile in some way. Stay safe and healthy, I hope everyone's well. :D
> 
> Also, this is just super fictional and unrealistic because I know no couple is that happy. But I do like to imagine Anne and Gilbert would be, even if they do have hard times.


End file.
